World Cup 3 Qualication
Format 64 teams would be chosen to play in the second Voru Ball World Cup. Regions would be paired up, and face each other in a tournament (with seeding determined by international rankings) to create a two-region standings. Each group of two regions had a predetermined number of qualifying teams, and the top teams in the standings would qualify. Each Group was held in a different host city that was trying to become a World Cup Host eventually. Groupings This does not include Japan's Automatic Qualification. Group 1 Qualification Held in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Pre Tournament Seeding #Canada #Argentina #USA #Chile #Brazil #Honduras #Venezuela #Colombia #Suriname #Panama #Peru #Costa Rica #Ecuador #Mexico #Cuba #Dominican Republic #Guatemala #Bolivia #Nicaragua #Uruguay #Haiti #Puerto Rico (Separate From USA) #El Salvador #Paraguay #Jamaica #Bahamas #Belize #Guadeloupe (Separate From France) #Barbados #Guyana #Martinique (Separate From France) #Aruba (Separate From Netherlands) #Trinidad and Tobago #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Dominica #Antigua and Barbuda #French Guiana (Separate from France) #Bermuda (Separate from England) #Grenada #St. Vincent and the Grenadines Format The 40 teams would be split into 4 divisions. Each division would complete a round robin. The top 3 teams in each division after the round robin would advance, with seeding as the tiebreaker. Division A Canada, Colombia, and Dominican Republic Qualify. Division B Argentina, Panama, and Venezuela Qualify Division C Honduras, Mexico, an Peru advance Division D Chile, Costa Rica, and Brazil Qualify Group 1 Qualifyers #Canada #Argentina #Honduras #Chile #Costa Rica #Mexico #Panama #Colombia #Dominican Republic #Venezuela #Peru #Brazil Group 2 Qualification Held in Paris Pre Tournament Seeding #Netherlands #Russia #Turkey #Germany #Greece #England #France #Portugal #Spain #Italy #Belgium #Finland #Sweden #Ireland #Romania #Israel #Norway #Ukraine #Slovakia #Croatia #Albania #Denmark #Austria #Poland #Switzerland #Czech Republic #Belarus #Scotland (Separate from England) #Wales (Separate from England) #Hungary #Bulgaria #Serbia #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Lithuania #Latvia #Moldova #Slovenia #Armenia #Macedonia #Northern Ireland (Separate from England) #Kosovo #Estonia #Montenegro #Cyprus #Luxembourg #Iceland #Malta #Jersey (Separate from England) Format There would be eight divisions of six teams. Two teams per division would qualify. Division A Netherlands and Norway Qualify. Division B Russia and Romania Qualify. Division C Turkey and Slovakia Qualify. Division D Germany and Sweden Qualify. Division E Greece and Sweden Qualify. Division F Belgium and Denmark Qualify. Division G Italy and France Qualify. Division H Spain and Portugal Qualify. Group 2 Qualifyers #Netherlands #Russia #Turkey #Germany #Greece #Belgium #Italy #Spain #Portugal #France #Denmark #Finland #Sweden #Slovakia #Romania #Norway Group 3 Qualification Held in Kinshasa, DRC. Pre-Torunament Seeding #Algeria #Angola #Nigeria #Kenya #Morocco #Ethiopia #Uganda #South Africa #DRC #Ghana #Libya #Sudan #Cote D'Ivoire #Tanzania #Mozambique #Madagascar #Zimbabwe #Cameroon #Niger #Zambia #Gabon #Malawi #Mali #Burkina Faso #Republic of Congo #Guinea #Tunisia #Somalia #Namibia #Chad #Senegal #Botswana #South Sudan #Togo #Burundi #Rwanda #Lesotho #CAR #Eritrea #Mauritania #Liberia #Sierra Leone #Canary Islands (Separate from Spain) #Western Sahara (Separate from Morocco) #Swaziland #Guinea-Bissau #Djibouti #Reunion (Separate from France) #Gambia #Comoros #Cape Verde #Mauritius #Mayotte (Separate from France) #Sao Tome and Principe #Equitorial Guinea #Seychelles Format The 56 teams would be split into four division of fourteen teams. The top 3 teams in each divison would qualify. Division A Algeria, DRC, and Zimbabwe Qualify Division B Angola, Ghana, and Uganda Qualify. Division C Ethiopia, Nigeria, and Tunisia Qualify Division D Morocco, Kenya, and Sudan Qualify. Group 3 Qualifyers #Algeria #Angola #Ethiopia #Morocco #Kenya #Nigeria #Ghana #DRC #Zimbabwe #Uganda #Tunisia #Sudan Group 4 Qualification Hosted by Tehran, Iran. Pre Tournament Seeding Four countries backed out before Israel did not qualify. They were Palestine, Bahrain, Kuwait, and Qatar. #India #Saudi Arabia #Egypt #Pakistan #Iran #Iraq #Jordan #Sri Lanka #Uzbekistan #Yemen #Syria #UAE #Nepal #Kazakhstan #Afghanistan #Georgia #Oman #Tajikistan #Azerbaijan #Armenia #Kyrgyzstan #Lebanon #Turkmenistan #Maldives Format There would be three divisions of eight teams. The top 3 teams from each division would advance. Division A India, Iraq, and UAE Qualify Division B Saudi Arabia, Iran, and Syria Qualify. Division C Pakistan, Egypt, and Yemen Qualify. Group 4 Qualifyers #India #Saudi Arabia #Pakistan #Egypt #Iran #Iraq #UAE #Syria #Yemen Group 5 Qualification Hosted by Jakarta. This does not include Japan. #Indonesia #New Zealand #China #Australia #Malaysia #Myanmar #Singapore #South Korea #Philippines #Bangladesh #Thailand #North Korea #Taiwan #Vietnam #Cambodia #Laos #Bhutan #Hong Kong (Separate from China) #Brunei #Papua New Guinea #Fiji #Marshall Islands #Macau (Separate from China) #East Timor #Samoa #Vanuatu #French Polynesia (Separate from France) #Solomon Islands #American Samoa (Separate from USA) #Micronesia #Guam (Separate from USA) #New Caledonia (Separate from France) Minitournament Group 5 would have an 8 team minitournament that would determine who would make the actual tournament. Division A Indonesia, Australia, South Korea, Philippines, Malaysia, Taiwan, and North Korea advance. Division B New Zealand, China, Singapore, Bangladesh, Myanmar, Hong Kong, and Thailand Qualify. Group 5 Qualifyers Includes Japan #Indonesia #Japan #New Zealand #China #Australia #South Korea #Singapore #Bangladesh #Philippines #Malaysia #Myanmar #Hong Kong #Taiwan #North Korea #Thailand Final Rankings #Canada #Netherlands #Indonesia #Japan #India #Algeria #Argentina #New Zealand #Saudi Arabia #Angola #Russia #Turkey #China #Pakistan #Ethiopia #Honduras #Chile #Australia #Germany #Greece #South Korea #Morocco #Costa Rica #Belgium #Egypt #Kenya #Italy #Singapore #Spain #Iran #Nigeria #Mexico #Portugal #Bangladesh #Panama #Ghana #Philippines #DRC #France #Iraq #Colombia #Malaysia #Denmark #Dominican Republic #UAE #Myanmar #Hong Kong #Finland #Zimbabwe #Sweden #Venezuela #Taiwan #Syria #Uganda #Slovakia #Peru #Yemen #Brazil #Tunisia #Romania #North Korea #Sudan #Norway #Thailand